


Warmth

by DuaeFiclets (DuaeCat)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-27 00:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14413302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeFiclets
Summary: Prompt - Bodyheat





	Warmth

The day before had been cold, but clear. The local holonet broadcasts said there was a possibility of snow overnight, but Kallus had his doubts as to the accuracy of outer rim meteorology equipment. The view outside that morning mocked his doubts, though. The sunlight filtered dimly through thick clouds as fat flakes drifted down to join the thick blanket already coating the ground. Kallus grabbed his jacket and boots, stepping out to get a better look.   
  
His breath puffed out in a thick cloud in front of his face as he took in the stillness and quiet of the early morning, and he shivered as he tugged his jacket collar up. He'd made an effort not to wake Zeb up, but he still wasn't surprised when a huge thickly furred arm snaked around his chest and he was tugged back against a broad chest. Zeb put off an obscene amount of heat, which was pure torture on nights where he ended up crammed into a too small bunk, sweaty and with shed fur sticking to damp skin, but at the moment it was more than welcome.   
  
"Remind you of anything?" Zeb's voice rumbled behind him and Kallus could feel the vibrations against his back.   
  
"Let me think. My leg's in one piece, I'm not slowly freezing to death, and nothing's currently trying to eat us. No, I can't possibly think of any previous situations like this."   
  
Zeb's quiet laugh warmed him just as thoroughly as his embrace.


End file.
